


Such Selfish Prayers

by TinyRubySeeds (S_Kassandra180)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: (Bratty) Sub!Reader, Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Dom!Michael Langdon, Established Relationship, F/M, Knife and Blood Play, Pale!Demon Michael Langdon, Proper and Improper Aftercare, Role play (With some Dubcon overtones), Rough Sex, Sex as after care, Slight Blasphemy, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Whip play, little bit of praise kink, touch of angst just a touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kassandra180/pseuds/TinyRubySeeds
Summary: A seemingly uneventful Friday night alone changes entirely when you find a certain Pale Demon waiting for you...





	1. Good Place to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, it came to my attention that there are so very very few Pale Demon!Michael fics out there. As someone who loves monsters as much as she loves her pretty & bad ass boys I absolutely cannot allow that now in this fandom now, can I? Thus this fic was born while I was writing Sinister Kid Episode 1 and I admit… May have developed a taste for Michael’s Pale Demon form so I may be writing a bit more. I also may have some problems as you all are going to soon be made aware of but no spoilers on that front darlings!  
> Oh! Little heads up… Think of this as “appetizer” chapter.  
> It’s all going downhill from here.

“This is as good a place 

To fall as any…”

-Florence and the Machine, 

_**Bedroom Hymns** _

 

It was only after I sunk into the hot bath did I feel like I could actually breathe for the first time today. My worries and cares of the day slowly starting to melt away and drift off like the steam I could see from the water’s glass-like surface. I couldn’t stop the moan even if I tried. Today had been… Well  _ rough _ probably summed it up although it still felt like an understatement.

Between having to stay an hour and a half longer after my shift ended, dealing with coworkers as well as customers on a daily basis… I was just more than thankful it was a Friday night. The weekend was mine to do what I wanted when I wanted. Things were certainly looking up that's for certain. But a small selfish part of me couldn’t help but think,  _ Could be better... _

_ He could be home. _

I bit my bottom lip, feeling a bit horrible for thinking that, but another part of me couldn’t help but feel justified as well. I may have had a long day but my boyfriend was having a long _ month _ , and I could see it was getting to him. I could feel my heart twist as I thought of the past few nights.

Of him stumbling in later and later each night, exhausted and starving, having not eaten the whole day (he was far too driven for his own good). His curly blonde hair was always a mess from running his hands through, barely able to keep those beautiful blue eyes open, looking every inch that kicked puppy he had been when we met. I knew this was different and what happened was like a lifetime ago, but it was still like a punch to the chest every time I saw him like this. I just hated seeing him so beaten.

I sunk a little bit more into the tub, feeling my heart ache just from the thought of it and half wishing I had brought a glass of wine in the bathroom with me (I had been determined to not touch it until he came home). I took a deep breath before I sunk underwater. I didn’t want to make myself sad but I couldn’t help but think he needed a break more than I did. He always seemed to wear the world on his shoulders these days ever since that meeting…

Actually, that was a terrible bad analogy with his job ( _ his purpose _ , I reminded myself) but with the pressure he was under, the pressure that  _ they _ were putting on him he may as well. But I knew this was important to him and, although I wasn’t very wild on it when he first said what it was, I came to understand. Nor could I tell him “ _ No” _ with how he seemed to come to life when he spoke about how things would change for us when (not  _ if  _ as he would say) he succeeded. It almost made those late nights, seeing him like that, worth it. 

Almost.

What did make it worth it was the words he would repeat to me when it was just us. Between the sweet nothings, and those apologies he didn’t need to say he would tell me that I was one of the only ones allowed to see him like this.

_ And the only one to see him in  _ **_other_ ** _ ways, _ My thoughts chimed in, inner voice sounding so much like  _ him _ I almost breathed in water.

I broke the surface of the bath taking a deep breath of air as that damn text of his came back to haunt me as it had been doing all day since he sent it during my morning break. **_I’ll see you tonight…_ ** It had read. And then he had to text me the two most tantalizing words I had heard in a while.

**_Play along._ **

I could feel myself start to ache like I had been, my thoughts running over a slew of different things as to what he was planning all of which I knew would probably be nowhere near close what he would do. Not wanting to get myself too excited too soon, I tilted my head back to lay back against the tub, I tried to think of something else. It hadn't been long since we had been together. But it had been weeks since we had been together in the way we both craved. And with the things his mind could come up with…

_ Okay, not helping in the “calming down” front _ , I thought, feeling my body start to burn _. Fuck, _ was I so ready for it.

Or so I thought _ then _ .

I tried to distract myself as I did what I normally did in the bath alone ( _ seriously? Calm down dirty mind. _ ). I shaved, washed myself off, shampooed my hair, pretty much everything I could to calm myself down in the hot water because who knew how long until I would get the moment to again these next few days. It was only after going underwater to wash off the conditioner, and noticing the water was much colder than it was when I got in did I finally get out. My mind on everything and nothing. My trick of distracting myself working then as I tried to dry myself off with the towel.

It was then I felt something that caught my attention.

A slight cold breeze running up my spine that made me gasp. Goosebumps forming on still damp skin, making me shiver. I bit down the urge to chatter my teeth.

_ Huh? _

I swung around to see that the door was partially open, not a lot but enough to let in a blast of air. I could see the darkness of the hallway beyond beckoning me forward. That’s weird, I was sure I had closed that coming in. I knew I did. So how…?

Wait, had he come home early after all? But if he did... Why hadn’t he joined me? I knew he would if he saw what I was doing. I wrapped the towel around me, tying a slight knot I knew would handle me walking around with it and strode over to the door. I pushed it open seeing nothing before me. I glanced down the hall. Nothing there either.

The sun had long set now and the hallway was dark. Pitch black even and that set off some warning bells. The plugin light we had in the socket was off and I vividly remember seeing it on earlier seeing as I clicked it on.

“Babe, you home?” I called out, not long after I winced realizing then the situation I was in.

_ Okay… Seriously? Now you’re becoming the worst kind of horror movie cliche _ , I kicked myself as I quietly stepped into the hallway and closed the door to the bathroom behind me. I listened to the beats of silence as I did, a part of me thought about getting the knife we had in our room in case...  _ Something _ came up. A few more moments of silence later, I decided against it.

My mind must have been playing tricks on me. Maybe I hadn’t closed the door all the way and the AC had kicked on? Yeah, that sounds about right. I would have heard someone open it. And the bulbs for the old plugin light must have died again, it happened with those old things. I had meant to get something a bit more modern anyway. What was I doing out here, I mean other than being an idiot and scaring myself? Feeling pretty stupid, I reached for the bathroom doorknob once more when…

I heard a shuffle from down the hall.

I froze. This time I  _ knew _ that it wasn’t my mind playing tricks on me. I had heard it.

Had he come home after all? If so... Why hadn’t he said anything? What was going on?

In retrospect, I’m not sure why I left the oversized shirt and my underwear there in the bathroom. I mean I should have known better. Guess I wasn’t thinking as I made the split-second decision. I started down the hall wrapped in nothing but my towel, trying to be as quiet as I could as though I were trying to sneak up on someone.

The dark stained hardwood was cool on my feet as but I padded quietly down the empty dark hall. But as I continued to the living room I could I couldn’t help but notice there was a strange change of temperature. As I got closer and closer to the living room... It was like there was a hot spot there, and it wasn't just the floor either as the air itself felt a bit warmer, heavier, like the summer air before the first clap of thunder that signaled a storm. I tried not to think anything of it, hoping it was just weird venting in an old apartment building but it wasn’t making me feel any better.

I had the gut feeling I was on the edge of something like I was on the edge of a cliff about to jump into a lake. Each step made my heart thud louder and louder in my ears. I started to kick myself as I really should be wearing clothes doing this. I should be armed. If I was watching this in a horror flick I would be screaming at myself right now. Yet, something was drawing me down the hall. Couldn’t turn back now.

Soon I found myself just before the corner to the living room. Swallowing hard, staying close to the wall I peeked around the corner.

I couldn’t see anything but an empty living room before me.

Feeling a little foolish I stepped onto the carpet and looked around in dim light. Small slots of moonlight peeking from the blinds along the wall gave the room a strange look of light and shadow but I didn’t see anything different. Nothing out of place. Maybe it had been something at the door? Something with the neighbors? Not normal but not unheard of.

I decided to go over and take a peek through the small peephole in the door. Worse came to worse I’d run back and pull something on. If it was nothing, no horror movies for me for a week at least. I had made it halfway across the room right before the small table that I sat my purse on when I came back when I stopped. My throat tightening, my heart starting to race once more. I didn’t dare move.

Someone was watching me.

I could feel it.

Instantly I swung around, and I gasped, a hand going to my mouth to stifle the start of a scream.

There in the corner, right across from where I stood I could see a shape in the armchair. A shape that certainly had not been there just a few moments ago. I could see it lounging in the darkness like it was some sort of throne.

I stepped back instinctively. Almost running into the table that had my purse.

“Well, what do we have here?” A man’s voice spoke, sounding as rich and warm as velvet yet there was a strange echo to it.

That voice, it sounded…  _ Familiar. _

It was that familiarity that glued me to the spot. Kept me from running. _ It couldn’t be _ , I thought.

He stood up fluidly, gracefully. He moved across the room like a predator that you could only see because it  _ wanted _ you to see it and it was already too late then. He was a bit taller than me. I think I could make out curly hair in the darkness that parted at his forehead, almost to his shoulders but I couldn’t really tell as there wasn’t much light. But that wasn’t all, I don’t know what he was wearing but I could tell it was black. He all but blended into the darkness with it and I could barely make out his shape save for bits and pieces and… Was he wearing a cape…?

_ Holy shit. _ I thought as I realized I was right, even hidden in the dark I recognized him.  _ What was he-? _ I was about to speak his name when two little words teased in my head….

**_Play along._ **

Two little words that weren’t just a little bit of teasing… 

They were a  _ challenge _ .

This was a _ scene _ .

_ Oh sweetie… _ I fought back a smirk, catching on to the game.  _ And it’s not even my birthday yet. _

I slowly reached back for the purse I had on the table, slipping into the role he had cast me as. My purse wasn’t much as a weapon but if I timed it right it would be of a distraction.

“I’m not sure what I was expecting, coming to this little...  _ Eden _ of yours,” He lilted, his voice made me shiver, the sound of his boots on the hardwood floor echoing in my ears in between the rapid beats of my heart.

“...But I am not disappointed in the least but what I have found.”

I was frozen, like a rabbit before the wolf. I couldn’t move, it was like something was holding me there… Something unnatural and he knew it as he drew closer.

And closer.

_ Closer. _

I’m not sure how he could see in the darkness but I knew he could. I could feel his eyes on my bare skin, barely dry from the bath, the sensation made my cheeks burn in a way I was glad it was too dark for him to see.

All too soon he was right before me, still in cloaked in darkness with the dim ray of moonlight before me. I could smell amber, of leather, and something spicy that I couldn’t name. I could feel the warmth from him, even at this distance, even from his clothes and I was almost overcome with the need to sink into it. He wasn’t even touching me and yet something in me started to ache, begging to be touched all over by him. I almost thought about undoing the knot on the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

_ Almost. _

Suddenly a ringed hand came from the darkness. I had to keep from gasping when I saw it. His hand was unnaturally pale in the moonlight. Veins of black and gray crossed his skin like the veins in marble. But that wasn’t all... It was like he was absorbing the light of the moon and leaving nothing but void its wake. It was unreal…

It was _ inhuman _ .

I should try to stop him when he reached for me, but I could barely move as his hand cupped my cheek, tracing under my jaw. His skin felt like a strange contradiction, rough and tough, yet smooth and soft. Maybe like a sort of leather? No… Not like that. It was hard to put into words but it felt… Good.

No, better than good.

_ Sinful. _

His thumb started teasing my lower lip in a matter I could feel my lower belly ache. I could almost feel a ghost of that touch like an echo on my inner thigh, so close to my core … As it slowly started to heat up.

_ No…  _ I told myself.  _ Don’t you start to give in now! Besides… _

_ We have some catching up to do now, don’t we? _

“Tell me, little girl...” he said, oh he was so close now yet still in the darkness, I could feel his sweet breath tickle my lips.

“Would you follow in Eve’s footsteps and eat the fruit from the forbidden tree?”

I knew what he was doing then and there. This was the real challenge. That snapped my brain awake from the haze he had tried to put over me. Looking up to the outline of a ghostly face before me, still in darkness. He was so close now, close enough that I could reach over and touch his face if I wanted. Or…

I gripped the purse behind my back tightly as I thought of an answer.

_ Oh, sweetheart, I’m not going to give in that easy. _

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Serpent?” I replied in a sing-song tone.

That got his attention. He paused, and that was enough for me to swing the purse it at him from behind my back. He quickly let go of my chin as though to catch it just as it arched to his face.  I could hear a clap of leather nonetheless against the skin of the back of his hand as he blocked it. I could swear I heard a low hiss from him but I sure as hell wasn’t going to stick around and fucking watch.

I took the opening, letting go of the purse and taking off down the hall. I could feel the wind as he tried to snatch after me but he just missed and I could hear him growl after me. I wasn’t stupid to think he wasn’t pissed.

_ I’m so  _ **_screwed_ ** _ if he catches me, _ The words rang in my head, repeating with every step I took.

I couldn’t hear him behind me but I knew it wouldn’t be that way for long. If he was what I think he was…

I could feel a thrill thudding through my veins as I ran past the still lit bathroom to the bedroom. Bursting into the room before slamming the door shut locking it as fast as I could. I could swear the metallic click echoed down the hall and off the bedroom walls.

Frantically, I looked around the room. Not really noticing the lit candles that I most certainly didn’t light before going into the bath as I had a few other things on my mind. The only thing that was running through my head was a circle he had told me about once. It was supposed to help protect from evil. It wouldn’t be much but it would be enough to buy myself some time.

Cause if he gets in here… Oooh boy.

I had to fight back that giddy feeling as I ran to the darkly stained armoire in the corner of the room. Pulling open the doors, ignoring everything else save for four the strange black candles and candlesticks that I grabbed right away along with the matchbook nearby. Quickly I went to the center of the room, setting the candles on the floor in the four cardinal directions (or I hoped where the four anyway). I started striking a match and went to light one of them when I heard a sound that made me drop the lit match to the wood floor.

Footsteps walking down the hall outside the door.

I had to fight back the urge to start shaking as I picked up the match off the floor, lucky it hadn’t scorched the wood before lighting the candle saying a few words I could think of for the spirits of the North.

“...  _ Hail guardians, I ask your protection _ .”

I quickly tried to light all of the others as I could hear those footsteps get louder and louder. I had just lit the last one when I heard the doorknob start to rattle making me almost jump even though I had expected it.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what he had told me about this circle and almost cursed.

_ The elements _ , I thought kicking myself.

To strengthen the circle I would need the protection of four elements, therefore... Something to represent them. Not exactly something I had in my back pocket and I don’t think we had anything like that here. I was about to prepare myself for hell when was then something else he said came to me.

Blood, He said blood was powerful enough to call upon them...

_ Oh hell, _ I thought as the rattling was getting even more insistent.  _ Why does it always have to be blood? _

I shook my head, no time to get squeamish now. I ran back to the armoire and grabbed the black handled knife that laid on the altar inside, before closing the door once more running back to the center of the circle of candles. The flames of the candles flickering, and almost dancing in the dark. I raised the sharp edge of the blade to the back of my hand, where it wouldn’t hurt too bad if I were to cut when suddenly the rattling of the doorknob... 

Stopped.

Silence rang in my ears now. I lowered the blade as I looked to the door, tilting my head.  _ Did he give up? _ I thought, letting myself drop character for a moment. I didn’t have a chance to feel any trace of disappointment when I noticed the candles in the room…

There were all starting to burn low.

Flames so low it was almost like they were about to go out even on fully tapered candles. The air in the room felt heavy, heavier than in the living room, and unnaturally.  As though the room itself was holding its breath in preparation for what would happen next. And then suddenly…

**CLACK!**

The stark violent sound of the lock breaking, metal snapping, and giving, made me gasp. The now useless doorknob turned and slowly...

The door started to open.  

As it did, I raised the knife before me. No point in trying to strengthen the circle now. Feeling the anticipation in me build as the door swung open wider and wider, the creaky hinge the only sound in the apartment.

I braced myself as the door finally opened…

Only to be greeted by the stark darkness of the hallway.

_ What? _ I thought, taken off guard for a moment. I licked my lips to wet them as I stepped forward, staying in my weak little circle. Still, I couldn’t see anything. No figure, no shape. Nothing. Where had-?  

Suddenly every fiber of my being, every shred of my soul screamed...

_ Behind you! _

I barely had time to swing around to see him standing there when the flames of the candles that made up my makeshift circle suddenly blazing brighter than torches. I cried out, raising an arm to try to shield my eyes. The sudden light blinding me a bit, purple and blue spots appearing on the edge of my vision. As I did the knife was torn from my hand, I could hear it clatter on the wood in some far corner of the room. Nor could I tell which one as suddenly the door slam shut behind me.   

“Did you really think a stupid lock, a weak circle, and a little knife was going to stop me?” I could hear that familiar voice before me say, I swore I could hear him smiling.

Before I could say anything, do anything, I was jerked forward as though a puppet on invisible strings. My arms were forced outstretched like I was on some invisible cross. I tried to fight it but it was like iron had settled in my bones. I turned to the figure about to say something when suddenly my heart skipped a beat.

I could see him clearly now, no shadows hid his face yet something about him still seemed to draw the light from the room. His face was like that of a Botticelli painting with full lips, a jawline that would make anyone’s mouth water from the thought of running along it, and chiseled features framed by curly ginger golden blonde hair. But that was where the human features ended and the  _ others _ began...

His skin was…  _ Pale _ . Paler than death. Paler than marble, veined and cracked with black like the darkness in him could just barely be contained. But it was his eyes that made my heart stop. There was nothing human about those coal black depths, darker than the pits of the earth. Seeing them… confirmed what I had thought.

_ He was a demon. _

I felt my heart skip a beat for a reason I couldn’t let myself think of just yet as he stepped forward into the half-drawn circle, towards me. I could feel a shudder as I felt what little magic the circle have flicker and die. Yet he continued forward until he was towering before me.

One of those pale ringed hands raised up. I braced myself waiting for the other shoe to drop as he pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen over my shoulder. I could swear he lingered on the still damp strands before his fingers raised up to oh so gently traced down my cheek. I couldn't see pupils in those eyes but I could tell he was looking at me carefully. I knew what he was looking for and dared to smile despite myself.

_ You wanted me to play along, didn’t you? Let’s see what games you have for me. _

“Oh, I don’t know… You seem really determined to stay out of my weak little circle until just a few moments ago,” I said with a smirk. “What’s wrong? Is the big bad  _ demon _ afraid of little me?”

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but I wasn’t expecting that slow wicked smirk to cross his face that smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

I had the feeling he found the response he was going for.

"Fiery little thing aren't you?" The demon said, “I wonder how much of that fire you’ll have in you when we’re done...”


	2. Absolution, and an Old Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL this is the filthiest thing I think I’ve dared to publish since I was into Roleplay. Little heads up if you are wanting something a little more… Fluffier wait for Part 3 (*cough aftercare cough*). Comments and kudoes are always welcome!   
> Also… Little heads up if any of you say I need Jesus at this point sorry to tell you dears… I’m Pagan.   
> You’re going to need to get a certain ancient deity to fix me at this point

 

_ “I’m not here looking for an absolution _

_ Because I found myself an old solution…” _

_ -Florence and the Machine, Bedroom Hymns _

 

My smile sank. I swallowed hard trying to hide how his words made me weak.  _ He’s going to wreck me, _ I thought as I settled on a glare, my arms still suspended mid-air air by that strange force I couldn’t fight his words of breaking me echoing in my head.

I have to admit it was hard to fight back that bubbly feeling I didn’t dare show.  _ The scene _ , I reminded myself.  _ Do it for the scene _ .

I swear he heard my thoughts with the look that cross his face.

“Did you think you could just do something like that unpunished?” The Pale Demon tutted.

_ Ooh, so that is how we are going to play huh? _ I thought.  _ Okay.. Let’s play _ .

“You… Punish me?  _ You wish _ , fucker” I snorted. 

I could see a slight shadow on his face as that wicked grin grew a little wider.

_ Digging a hole here _ , I thought.  _ Really digging a hole. _  But there was something a bit thrilling about it and I couldn’t stop myself from doing it all the same. The demon clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“And now you think I will allow such filth to leave that pretty mouth of yours?” The Pale Demon spoke, his voice, low, with a dangerous edge like rolling thunder.

_ You asshole _ , I thought a bit out of character. He knew what that voice did to me. I could feel myself start to thrum.  _ No, I’m not going to give in like this! _

“Make me,” I challenged.

I could see a flash of anger, like a lit cole, in his too dark eyes before he chuckled darkly. I could hear the warning bells starting to go off.

 “So telling you to respect your lord won’t do? Very well…”

 

At this, my wrists were slammed together by an unseen force. I could only gasp and hiss at the pain. Just when I was about to call him a number of names… My hands were forced up, over my head.

“I have no trouble taking a different approach if it teaches you a bit of respect.”

_ A different approach? _ I thought. The question was on my tongue when one of those pale hands of his reached up before him. Slowly started to turn his wrist, as he did… There was a tug on the makeshift knot on the front of the towel I wore. I couldn’t help but gasp as the only bit of armor between me and him- the knot that held the flimsy towel up- seemly start to pull itself apart.

I tried to pull my arms up to save it but my arms wouldn’t budge. I look up to see a wicked smug grin on the demon’s face as those long fingers of his slowly started to curl, the knot starting to give. I tried to fight against the unseen bonds he had me under but it was no use.

In fact, he seemed encouraged by this as the knot slowly fell apart. My cheeks starting to burn despite everything as I could feel the towel itself get looser, it’s grasp getting flimsy. Until… Finally, it gave way. I could feel the fabric slid off my skin. I bit down a small cry as I watched helplessly, flutter to the floor.

I shivered despite the warm air of the room caressing bare skin, over my breasts and stomach, and across my hips. I was entirely naked before him, unprotected. At his mercy… He could do whatever he wanted with me and all I could do was feel.

I had to bite my bottom lip as I tried not to give away what the mere thought of it was doing to me. I couldn’t let him know how fucking  _ thrilling _ this was. I needed something, a distraction, anything or he was going to crack this opening apart until whatever resistance I had gave way.

Luckily… It was the Pale Demon himself who gave it to me when I heard the sound of his breath hitch. I looked up through eyelashes to see coal dark eyes running over my skin, I could feel them lingering over my breasts and on my bare thighs. A smug sort of pride coursed through me as I could swear the mask dropped and a hungry look crossed the demon’s face, a trace of pink at his mouth as his tongue wet his lips. A terrible thought coming to me when I saw that small bit of pink, and it almost made me moan but I smiled despite myself. 

“See something you like, My lord?” I asked liltingly.

I admit it, I was proud of how steady my voice was when I could swear even he probably could hear my heart pounding. But I had a feeling it would be brief as I could see a flash of annoyance replace that hungry look and I felt a slight bit of satisfaction at that. Then, faster than what was humanly possible…

_ His hand was at my throat _ !

His touch almost scorching on sensitive skin. Making it hard for me to look anywhere else but not enough to choke. At least not just yet.

“What makes you think you’ve  _ earned _ the right to speak to me like  **_that_ ** , little girl?” He sneered at me.

I couldn’t answer as he squeezed my throat, just enough to feel the pressure. Abruptly his hand left me, yet I could swear his skin had branded me as I could still feel it there as I gasped. Feeling like he had stolen all of the air from my lungs. I had just gotten my breath back when once more when suddenly my wrists were being pulled down once more, held before me expectantly by a force that was not my own. I couldn’t help but notice it was like some sort of offering.

_ What was he doing _ ? I thought and was about to say something when I noticed those pale fingers were going to his throat, expertly untying the vivid scarlet scarf around his neck until it lay limp. Suddenly my throat felt so very very dry and I didn’t dare speak as he pulled the bit of red fabric off his shoulders.

I tried to jerk my hands away from the strange force that held them. Only to almost wince as I felt my wrists almost pop. Whatever it was the demon had done to me wasn’t going to let me go until he wanted.

I glared up at the Pale Demon, trying to ignore how silky soft the fabric was as he wound it around and between my wrists once, twice, several times. Trying to ignore that look of amusement he had watching me… It really  _ shouldn’t _ make my heart flutter like it was.

“What? Nothing witty to say now?” He asked, silky voice far lower than it should be for me to not feel my body start to throb like it was.

_ Think of something else! Anything! _ I thought to myself. Not willing to let him win at this game so quickly.

“Only if that’s the worse you got then this is going to be  _ a long _ night,” I said with a smile.

I knew that was a mistake the second it had left my mouth when he gave me that smile once more. Tying that final knot tighter before raising his hand once more. Not to reach out, not to touch but… For another reason. My brain catching onto what it was when it was already far too late.

_ Oh fu-! _ I was able to think when with a wave my body all but jerked itself to the floor on my knees and elbows, face down and ass up in the air. I tried to sit up but that unseen force had returned, this time like a wall at my back holding me down. I could only squirm against it.  

“This position certainly suits you,” The Pale Demon purred, I could hear that bastard’s smile in his voice, could feel his eyes on my bare ass.

I turned over my shoulder to glare at him. I was about to say something when I felt my words freezing on my tongue. He was undoing the silvery clasps on the cloak he wore, pushing it back to let it fall behind him before going to his leather jacket he wore over the rest of his dark clothing. I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to, my eyes mesmerized by the dance of those long pale fingers before he strode over casually, purposely to the armoire I had been at a few moments ago.

It was then I felt a wave a panic.

_ Oh no…. Oh _ **_fuck_ ** _ no _ ! I thought, just able to push myself up on my elbows, trying to fight against that spell he had me under but just like before… It was useless.

I started to move my wrists and fingers, trying to loosen the scarf or even undo the knot. I had to get away if I could. There was a bit more in that armoire then just the altar and candles after all, and if he was going to use any of it…

There was  _ no way _ I was going to last long.

When the knot didn’t give, I racked my brain trying to think of something.  I could the rustling of fabric and leather, and the creaking of the door to the armoire a sound I swore I felt up my spine. I could hear him hum lowly as if he were considering some of the…  _ Things _ in there.

_ You’re playing dirty, you ass _ ! I was tempted to break the scene and shout, but I knew that would be the end. I didn’t want that in the least, even if he  _ was _ cheating ( _ the bastard _ ). Instead, I looked around for the knife I had heard clattering to the floor earlier. But that train of thought was long gone when I heard something that whistled through the air before I heard him catch it in his hand with a slight soft clap.

_ Oh shit, _ I thought, my mind going to a screeching halt.

_ What did he just grab? _

I had a feeling I really didn't want to look back and see it. Whatever it was  _ wasn’t good _ I knew that much. But curiosity got the better of me. I swallowed hard, bracing myself for all sorts of things, I glanced over my shoulder. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” I couldn’t help but breathe. 

The demon must not have heard me (hells, I  _ hoped _ he didn't hear me) as he said nothing in return. I suppose that was a small favor as he was examining the black leather, black wrapped  _ riding crop _ in his hand. Reminding me of a prince appraising his equipment as he slapped the tongue against the palm of his hand, the sound of leather clapping skin made a shiver run up my spine as I knew it far too well. 

_ Shit, shit, shit _ ! My brain screamed repeatedly, trying not to make a sound as my body was starting to thrum, forcing my legs together in hopes of staving back that sinful urge I could feel growing inside. I prayed selfishly to whatever god or devil that would listen that I would last through this as he seemed satisfied with the crop. 

Turning to me a smirk crossing his mouth at the look on my face. I quickly turned to the red silky knot of a scarf around my wrists. I swore I could hear him laughing as he walked to where I was on the floor. The leather of the soles of this knee-high boots hitting the ground but it couldn't mask the sounds of my thundering heart in my ears. Stopping when he was at my side, towering over me. I didn't dare look up at him the image of him and that riding crop was already doing things to me that I was cursing my body for.

_ If I look up it’s over,  _ I thought.  _ And dammit, I want to play this game for just a little longer! _

“Not so haughty now are we?” I could hear him note above me. “Now that we know our place.”

My fingers curled into fists, nails biting into my palms as I tried to hold back the wave of words that were bubbling in my throat. Not trusting myself to speak as I knew my voice would waver. I suspect he must have known it too… 

Without warning, could feel the leather tress at the crop’s end tickling at my shoulder blades, caressing my skin like a lover’s touch. I had to stifle a gasp, trying to remember to breath as he used that same bit of leather to trace down my spine so gently. Biting my lip, fighting the urge to fall into the bliss of it. 

I could swear I felt the ghost of his fingers with that small bit of leather. Fighting back the urge to lean into it, push into it as hell only knew what would happen when I did.  _ You can’t give in now,  _ I told myself as I felt my resistance shaking, remembering that challenge of his.

**_Play along._ **

“Shall I make my offer once more?” I heard him ask, his voice holding a dark promise that I couldn’t let myself crave just yet. “Or are you going to continue to be an  _ insolent bitch _ to your lord?”

There was a warning laced in his tone that I could hear clearly. Good sense was crying at me to ask for his offer again.   _ Would you eat the fruit of the forbidden tree? _ The words echoed in my memory.  I shouldn’t rise up to his challenge. I really shouldn't say anything. I really shouldn't.  It would lead to all sorts of hell. But then again…

Who says I didn’t crave a little hell? 

**_Play along_ ** , The text, the unspoken challenge, had read.

_ Let’s see what you got for this “insolent bitch”, sweetheart. _

I looked up to him as I felt that small bit of leather trace the curve of my ass. Trying not to show my resolve cracking I smiled.

“What do you think...  _ Little boy _ ?” I said, liting those two last words to see those black eyes burn into me. 

I opened my mouth to continue when...

**_Crack!_ **

The sound shot up my spine like a lightning strike, anything I was going to say swallowed up in a gasp at the slight burn the leather tress left in its wake. A kiss of fire that made my body start craving something I didn’t  _ dare _ think of here and now. I hadn’t even felt the leather of the crop leave my skin before he had slapped me on the ass. He had been so quick… 

So…

_ Oh, I am in so much trouble. _

“What was that?” The Pale Demon asked mockingly. “Sorry... I didn’t catch it. Speak up will you?’

I tried to find the words he had scattered but just as soon as I thought I had found them.

**_Crack!_ **

This time I couldn’t help the small cry that left my lips.  The kiss of fire was like a lick now, I could feel my skin growing hot where the crop had struck it. I couldn’t help but lurch onto my arms, elbows under my breasts, wrists still bound, gasping as thought I had come up for air from diving into the depths. 

_ Breath, just breath.  _ I told myself through the stinging. 

In my haze, I could hear movement at my side and that too hot touch of his hand was under my chin. Forcing me to look up to his too pale face and black eyes.

“Well?” He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

For a moment I saw his image flicker and…  _ Someone else _ with a very very similar face standing in his place.  Someone with skin kissed gold by the sun, eyes far too breathtakingly blue. Concern was written all over his handsome features with an unspoken question. 

And with a flicker, I saw the face of the Pale Demon once more, face unreadable. His rough yet smooth thumb tracing my jaw. The action may have been small but it was enough to keep back the word I could taste on my tongue. I couldn’t help but smile, finding my resolve once more with that small gestured.

“ _ Oh please my lord have mercy on me, _ ” I said pretending to be the helpless girl for a moment before I snorted in his face. “ Is that what you are wanting to hear? Cause if that’s all it takes to get you off...”

The Pale Demon tutted but I could see the ghost of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

“So you don’t mind pain then? I’m  _ almost  _ impressed,” The demon noted.  

He let go of my chin before he stood tall once more

“Very well… Let’s see how much you can take before you crack...”

I quickly got back up on my elbows. Ready to brace myself.  _ Remember, breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth, _ I reminded myself.

“I suggest you start counting, girl.” He said tracing the crop down my back once more. “ _ Loudly _ . If you don’t well… I’m sure one of the other implements in that chest of drawers will give me what I want.”

_ Oh shit  _ **_no_ ** _ ,  _ I thought with a wave of fear. The image of him standing above me, looking like that, controlling me so absolutely with that damn crop was one thing. And with how long it had been since…

I wouldn’t last. Not at all. 

_ Crack!  _

“One,” I whimpered aloud feeling the smack of leather somewhere else on my ass, a sharp sting that I knew would become a more intense burn later. 

Already I could feel my eyes water a little from the pain a reaction I couldn’t help if I tried.

“Good so you  _ can _ do as your told.  **_Louder_ ** ,” I could hear him growl, I tried to clench my legs together a little tighter, trying to ignore how wet it was making me. “Or it will be much  _ much _ worse for you.”

That was a promise I could feel it.

_ Crack! _

“Two!” I cried out.

_ Crack! _

“Three!”

Each crack of leather against my skin was stoking a fire I could feel burning hotter and hotter. A fire I couldn’t let him know was blazing, I tried to focus on the numbers, keep my voice steady. Not at how I could feel his eyes on my body, and how he looked so utterly terrifying and sexy as he looked down at me.  And how weak he made me when he would stop between counts of six if to just kneel down before me to gauge my reaction. And I couldn’t let him know about how the wetness I could feel between my legs was growing so much I half feared (half hoped) I would drip down my legs to the floor. 

It may have been a few minutes, it may have been longer than that. All I know was when I could feel my skin inflamed, my ass bright red, I did I hear him step away. In the corner of my burning eyes I watching him all but toss the crop back into the armoire, hearing the whistle as he discarded it.

_ What are you up to now?  _ I was tempted to ask but had a gut feeling I should save my voice with whatever else he had planned. 

Almost as though he had never stepped away he was at my side again, long fingers in my hair pulling it and me up.  I cried out at this new twinge of pain, breathing like I had run a mile as he forced me to look him in the eye,

“Now are you ready to seek absolution, little girl?” the Pale Demon asked.

The pull at my scalp combining with the sting on my ass had me hissing. I wanted to curse at him, to snap but I didn’t think my ass could take more of that riding crop. Not without making a fool of myself. 

Instead, I gave him a smile just to piss him off.  Probably a mistake as the Pale Demon just smiled right on back.

“Still not submitting to your rightful lord, I see?” The Pale Demon said. “Very well…”

I could see him glance over to vivid colored scarf still tied around my wrist. With that simple look, I could see **,** feel, the knot all but untie itself as though he reached over and did so himself. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as it fell away but before I could do anything else I was being pulled back into him. 

One of his arms wrapped around my waist as the hand in my hair drifted down and around to my throat in a way that left me no choice but to be held against him unless I wanted to be choked. Instinctively my unbound hands went to his wrists gripping them tightly. Nails clawing into his skin as I tried not to whimper as red skin hit the leather and velvet of his clothes. 

I could hear a soft hum in my ear from him as though he were trying to calm and soothe me. I tried not to writhe as I realized my bare body was being held against his.  _ Yet…  _ I would be lying if I didn’t say the form of the Pale Demon behind me felt so  _ deliciously _ solid. I didn’t realize how cold I had become until he was pressing himself against me like this, the warmth from him and his layers of clothes tempting me into leaning back farther into him which I fought back the best I could. 

His scent was utterly intoxicating and I was having trouble not sinking into it like a spell. 

Suddenly the arm around my waist moved that sensual touch of his grazing against my skin. It surprised me, almost making me jerk, but then those fingers were tracing patterns on my side, on my belly. The blissful feeling made me shudder. I tried to keep myself from making a sound not wanting to break and give him what I knew he wanted. But then... He nuzzled the left side of my neck, hot breath tickling my skin under the hand that was still holding my throat.

I had to close my eyes, biting my tongue, trying to keep from mewling like a kitten when I felt those soft lips kiss and suck on that place where my neck met my shoulder and up my throat with the reverence you wouldn’t think a demon could have possessed. Teeth grazing skin in a way that made it so very very hard to not succumb.

I could feel my knees buckle, starting to grow weak from trying to hold back how good he was making me feel. The stinging from the whip giving way to this sweet ache that was turning me on even more. I didn’t even notice his hand right starting to drift lower and lower. Until I felt it on my hip bone. 

I gasped when I realized what trap I had fallen into. He knew…  _ Shit _ ! He knew of that building ache in my lower belly that was starting to make itself harder to ignore, didn’t he? Gods, did he know that I was starting to crave that strange touch between my legs or was that...

… Just what he wanted?

_ Oh hell. _

I grabbed tighter at his wrists and tried to pull away to look at him but then the hand at my throat squeezed just enough to make it clear that wouldn’t be allowed. 

“If pain will not make you consider my question perhaps pleasure will,” He growled lowly in my ear, his velvety voice making me shiver. 

The hand on my hip let go of my skin… That should have been my warning for what the Pale Demon did next. But I don’t think I could stop it even if I knew.

That touch of his was suddenly at my core, just running over sensitive skin between parted lips. Those lithe long fingers spreading wetness, and just  _ barely _ teasing my clit before moving away as soon as my body jerked trying to feel just the hint of pressure. 

“My my, I had thought you were a dirty girl but this…” I could hear him remark above the pounding of my heart.

I wanted to bark back at him with biting words but the heat of his fingers, that strange inhuman rough and smoothness of his touch…

It felt so _ good… _

I couldn’t hold back the whimpering now but those little touches weren’t enough. I needed more.  _ Pressure _ . My hips tried to move against the touch yet he would pull his hand away fighting my grip effortlessly, leaving me so cold and empty I couldn’t help the whine that left my lips.

“You’re dripping, little girl,” He purred in my ear, voice making me bite back moan. “This pretty little pussy of yours craves my touch when everything in you rebels. You _yearn_ for it still don’t you?”

I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of answering. I tried to pull his hand back over to that place of me that craved him, that was  _ burning  _ for him, but it was like trying to fight a storm. It was impossible. I could feel my eyes starting to burn again, feeling my body starting to smolder and ache.

“Now now, I asked you a question,” The Pale Demon breathed in my ear. “Don’t be rude.” 

I wanted to snap at him. I wanted to fight back but…   _ Oh god _ , did I want his fingers between my legs even more. I  _ needed _ it. But maybe… I could use this to my favor? 

_ Let him think he’s won, for now _ , a part of me thought.  _ Besides… You know how much it affects him when you do. _

If he was going to play dirty then… So was I.

“I do. I need it. Don’t stop...  _ Please, _ ” I mewled, not really having to act too much for this as I felt like my body wouldn’t be able to  _ handle _ not being touched by him a second longer.

He chuckled and I had to fight a whine at the sound. Damn him for being so… Well  _ him. _

So lost in a fog of want, I didn’t notice him pulled his beautiful rings off until he was putting them on my hands. I gasped as they slid loosely on my fingers, my breath quickening as I knew what that meant.

_ Please. Oh please... _

“You’re lucky that your begging is beautiful, little one,” I could hear Pale Demon smile against my ear

I wanted to curse at him, tell him where he could stick his  _ begging _ when I felt that sinful tease of skin once more at my sex and any thoughts of cursing at him melted away. Fingers running over sensitive skin, tracing my clit, spreading my wetness all over slowly. I couldn’t help but let out a cry, leaning into him, moving my hips to feel more of that hand of his. My knees feeling weaker than before, threatening to pitch me over.

As if he knew, I felt him pushing me down to sit on the floor. His form still solidly behind me, nuzzling like a cat a hand as his fingers danced on my sex. His other hand cupping my jaw as his thumb started to tease my lips. As a finger starting attack, my clit another barely dipped inside me, giving me barely a taste of him inside me that awoke a hunger I couldn’t stop now if I tried.  

I gasped and whimpered, tracing his thumb so slightly with my tongue trying to calm myself. I could hear the demon’s breath hitch as he traced around my entrance, careful to rub against my clit with every turn making my blood burn hotter and hotter. 

I wanted more, I needed more. I wanted to feel that touch inside me, see if he could touch a part of me that was crying out for attention. I tried to jerk my hips but he was quicker, moving it away, leaving me empty. 

“Odd, I would think you want something from me?” The Pale Demon at my back said mockingly. 

His breath on my ear made me shiver, the sound of his voice made my body all but cry out for him. 

“You...  _ Fucking-! _ ” I started, jerking from his thumb, my hand clawing at his wrist before whimpering. 

A finger just barely dipped inside me but it was enough to make me long for so much more as he pulled it out of me slowly.  _ God, _ he could reach it… I knew he could if he just angled just right...

“Let me be as clear as I can be...” The Demon rumbled, giving me the feeling I wasn’t the only one who was burning.

And suddenly his finger was being pushed into me, careful to brush that spot inside me that made electricity run up my spine.

“I’m not fucking you…  _ Yet _ . Not until you give me the answer I want, little girl.”

He slid his finger from me only to thrust in once more, curling it slightly in a way that caused me to cry out before I could hold it back. My hips jerking when he pulled from me once more. Craving more…  _ Needing  _ more. I couldn’t help the scream that tore from my lips when he answered my unspoken need… 

With  _ two _ fingers. 

That touch of his, rubbing against my walls, against my clit sending sparks through my body, blood, and bone. I couldn’t help but push back against his chest, gasping with each press of his fingers. Pushing against them when they started to pull from me in a sinful dance.

“But you want me to… Don't you?” The demon whispered over my shoulder. “Your body craves it. I can taste off you, smell it dripping from your cunt.”

I whimpered, refusing to tell him so I sucked on the thumb that was still on my lips. The slight saltiness making me crave sucking  _ something else _ with a insatiable hunger. 

_ Maybe during a different game, _ I thought slyly.

“Have we forgotten to speak now?” The demon asked, but I could hear his voice sounded just slightly strained.

_ Not so untouchable now are we?  _ I thought.

And then… The fingers pushing into me stopped thrusting pulling out of me and just resting at my entrance. Feeling empty now I jerked my mouth from his thumb to turn to him. I was about to whine when I saw him giving me that damn smug smirk that I  _ hated _ as I knew he would get me agreeing to  **_almost anything_ ** when he gave it to me.

“Show me how much you need it.” He ordered lowly. “Fuck my fingers with all that you have and  _ perhaps _ maybe I will reconsider your next punishment…”

_ Got him. _

I didn’t need to be told twice, trying not to grinning as this was just too perfect now. I put my hands on his thighs to steady myself started to move my hips, feeling those long fingers slid in and out. As I did I rubbed my ass against his crotch. I have to admit I had to keep from chuckling as I could feel that bulge of his getting harder and hard. Feeling his cock begging to be released from where I was between his legs. I could hear the Pale Demon’s breath catch as I did so. 

_ Not so haughty now are you with me rubbing against your cock eh? _ I thought as he shuddered

His hand was at my throat again squeezing just enough to make me gasp, already dizzy from the feeling of his fingers grazing that spot inside me.

“I suggest you don’t play with fire anymore then you already have,  _ little girl _ ,” I could hear him all but growl behind me.

_ Oh, what’s this? Demon on a short leash tonight?  _ I thought with a smirk.

“Order me to stop then,  _ my lord, _ ” I breathed, glancing over to him over my shoulder.

I could see his jaw was tight, I could swear the black eyes looking at me were burning. He was terrifying and yet, there was something about how he was looking at me that left me utterly…  _ Hungry _ for more of it.

_ Fuck yes. _

“Can’t do it, can we?” I couldn’t help but smile at him, I winked.  “Well, in that case, let me work...”

I picked up the rhythm once more, careful to rub my ass against him, grinning each time I heard him moan. I fell into the feeling his fingers sliding in me and out of me, the feeling of him running over my clit, the feeling him growing harder against my ass. So lost was I that I didn’t notice the clatter of the anthame as it was picked up off the floor. I could swear I heard him say something behind me over and over again a language I didn’t understand. Yet that utterly sexy low silky tone seemed to spur my hips on more.

I may have had two of his fingers in me now but I wanted something more, something the would reach the deepest darkest parts of me he was awakening. I started to moan in frustration as I could feel my body aching, needing the feeling of being full of him of feeling him so _ deep  _ inside.

Just when I was about to beg him for more I felt something cold pressing against my chest… 

_ The dull side of the knife, sharp edges grazing skin. _

I stopped moving, the sensation made me very away how close I was to the blade. A thirst for something else very very different suddenly blooming at the feeling of the sharp edge

“I think you’ll find I can and I will,” I could hear the Pale Demon all but purr behind me. “Besides… Can’t have you cumming on my fingers when we’ve  _ barely _ started.” 

Slowly he pulled his fingers from inside me and I couldn’t help but cry out at the loss, feeling so empty and cold now.

“Shhh,” I could hear him hush behind me. “You’ve brought this on yourself. I suggest you accept your punishment and lay on your back. Any more of your insolence and I  _ will _ leave you like this.”

I felt a wave of dread, I swung around to see an unreadable look on his inhuman face. A look that left me with the feeling he wasn’t playing around. Nor would it be the first time. I could feel the edge of the sharp anthame just barely scraped my skin. I swallowed hard, my mind trying to find a loophole in this but finding nothing but the urge to obey him. 

_ You win this one _ ,  _ but you better make it worth it, you ass. _

“Good. Now… Get on the floor and when you do... Do  **_not_ ** move.” The demon demanded silkily.

I glared at him yet I carefully slid off his lap, hissing at the rub of fabric on my still red ass. All but breathing a sigh relief when my ass met the cold floor. Feeling a deep cold as I laid back, the wood like ice after his warmth. My wrists laying on either side of my head, the rings still on my fingers tapping the wood ever so softly. I closed my eyes as I tried to breathe, trying to relax the want I had twisting me up inside.

I opened my eyes and suddenly felt breathless when saw him dip his long wet fingers into his mouth, still glistening with my arousal in the candlelight. My body throbbing as he closed his eyes as if savoring the taste. Swearing I could feel that long moan he let out as he tasted me against my clit. I had to snap my eyes shut, trying to breathe deeply and calm myself down.

_ He’s gonna kill me I swear,  _ I couldn’t help but think, trying to cling to that small bit of resistance I had that was all but broken at this point.

“As fun as it is watching you fight back how much  _ you want this _ … I wouldn’t keep my eyes closed if I were you.” I could hear the demon chuckled, a threat echoing in his every word.

I quickly opened my eyes to watch him undo the cuffs on his long-sleeved shirt, before long fingers starting to undo the buttons down the front revealing more of the marble-like skin down his chest and stomach. Skin that my fingers  _ itched _ to trace but knew the second I did the game would be all over.

_ Just a bit more dammit. _ I told myself. _ Just a bit more and then you can break. _

It was so close now… So close I could almost taste it.

I swallowed hard as he brought the point of that black handled knife up to my throat. Willing myself to stay perfectly still, staring at him dead in those coal black eyes. I felt the sharp edge softly scrape against my skin, not deep enough to cut but enough to feel the danger.  I could feel the control the Pale Demon had over the blade, the sensation made me fight back quivering in his hands as he ran that sharp edge carefully across my skin. 

I couldn’t help but hold my breath as he ran it lower and lower, across my left breast before laying the flat edge against the nipple. The steel biting cold making me hiss softly.

He moved so suddenly I could have almost thought the demon’s hand was always in my hair, forcing me to look at him as he gently hushed me. Eyes carefully regarding me. There was something soothing about the action as I could feel myself relax. Body growing pliant before... 

There was a line of fire above my right breast, the surprise stinging that had me cry out slightly. 

I could feel my blood slowly start to seep from the cut above my right breast right above my heart. I whimpered, biting my lip against the sharp pain and then… 

The Pale Demon was there. Those soft lips rubbing agianst my skin, that pink tongue I had only seen in glimpses lapping up the blood in slow strokes.

_ Oh... _

I could hear myself moan as the strokes of his tongue was like salve to the pain. That hand in my hair leaving it to tease the skin of my left breast. The combination of stinging from the cut, his rough yet smooth touch rubbing sensitive skin, and that soft tongue of his, the cool floor against my sore ass… All of it had me breathing hard. 

My body starting to burn once more where it was just cooling. I found myself almost overcome with the craving to kiss him when he looked up, ruby blood on his lips. Before I could fall into that trap a flash of silver and another line of fire above my left breast had me keening out.

I could feel tears of wanting so badly in my throat as his tongue went to this new line of crimson I could feel bleeding through. It was too much… The pain, the pleasure… The feeling of needing him... I could feel my desire to resist shatter like a glass figure on the rocks.

_ Fuck _ my pride. I wanted him.

I wanted him so badly... 

“Please,” I couldn’t help but whisper before I could stop myself. “ _ Please… _ ”

I could feel his tongue stop running over the cut, a rush of hot air blowing across my skin as he groaned lowly. He looked up to me, those dark eyes fiery. I could almost swear there was a flash of a smile, a grin worthy of a devil like he was, but it was so fast I could have imagined it.

“Don’t  _ fucking _ move unless I give you leave to do so.” The Pale Demon ordered, silky voice like gravel now. “Don’t even think of it, I’ll know if you do.”

_ He must be as wrecked as I feel. _

I could feel the demon fight to pull himself away from my blood, hand leaving my skin, his lips going straight to my neck as I heard the knife clatter and slide across the floor once more to who cares where. 

The demon was kissing and biting up my throat as he nudged my legs apart with his knees.  I could feel myself starting to drip on the floor but I couldn’t care when I felt so empty… So cold…

_ Please _ .

He bit down slightly on my skin as soon as I heard the rustle of fabric, I fought the urge to sink my hands in those mussed ginger blonde curls as he raked his teeth against me. I could feel him fighting to hold himself back as I pushed my wrists against the floor trying to follow his orders. Suddenly he was pressing up against me and I found myself breathless. 

_ His trousers, he had pulled down his...  _ My brain was just able to supply before all thought was lost. 

I pushed myself up against him, arms wrapping around him pulling him closer. I could feel the heat from him, almost scalding. I could feel his cock against my lower belly,  against my skin, leaving trails of fire that awoke something corrupt inside me, something animalistic that only wanted him…

_ Nothing _ but him.

I heard the sharp intake of breath leave his lips as I took him into my arms. I heard the groan as I moved against him, body craving. And suddenly there was an inhuman angry growl. Suddenly I was pushed against the floor, arms pushed past my head by that invisible force. Rings clicking on the wood floor.

“What did I  **_fucking_ ** say?!” The Pale Demon snapped. 

_ Oh shit, oh fuck! _

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” I cried feeling wretched, my eyes start to burn.

_ Please don’t leave me! _

“I just-.” I started before he cut me off.

“Just  _ what _ , slut?”

I whimpered ( _ only yours… Only yours) _ , as he hissed in my ear.

“Tell me what you need now or I will fucking-.”

“ **_You_ ** !” I screamed. “I need you, my lord, please!”

A hand was at my throat once more and suddenly he was moving lower and I couldn’t help but scream out, feeling that hot hard cock of his running through my wetness. I wanted to feel him deep inside touching that part of me that his fingers had teased just a few moments (felt like months now) ago. I heard him laugh darkly in my ear before he pulled away to look at me 

“ _ Finally _ you know who you king is,” He said, leaning over me. “Very well… I suppose I can show you just a bit of mercy. One last chance then…”

I could feel his cock teasing my entrance, hot skin running over the slickness. My body didn’t just crave him. 

It  _ needed _ him.

I wanted him more than I’ve wanted anything in my life.

“Please,” I begged.

“Not until you answer my fucking question, and you will _ not _ get a second chance after this, little one,” He growled like an animal, barely putting the tip of his cock in me before jerking himself out. 

I cried out, I could feel tears burning my eyes. God, the  _ emptiness _ ... It hurt so much without him.

“Ask me! Anything please!” I begged.

“Then tell me. And don’t you fucking _ lie, _ I will know…” He growled.

He was positioning himself now between my legs, wrapping them around his waist, raising my right leg a little higher in a way I knew would touch the part of me that I craved. Hands holding my hips so tightly that I could feel the bruises form but I didn’t care. 

_ Please… Oh please _ .

“Would you taste the fruit of the forbidden tree?”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

Maybe it was the way his black eyes looked at me, maybe it was how I ached for his warmth. Maybe it was because I could feel the demon trembling, straining to take what was his. But I felt a smile across my face.

“Not just that,” I told him. “I would burn that  _ fucking _ tree down to the ground!”

The smile on his face was nothing more or less than wicked.

“Good answer, my queen. Very good...”

And then he pushed into me, filling me, stretching me. I couldn't help but cry out as he pushed into me. Feeling so full of him, so much bigger than his fingers and so deep. Oh I could feel him so deep inside...

I struggled for breath only to whimper as he slowly pulled out only to thrust into me once more. The moan he made in my ear making me shiver and mewl. I wanted to pull him closer and I couldn’t help but whine when I felt my wrists were still bound by that force that pinned then. It was then he shifted and I felt it. A slight tease of pressure in my belly that shot up my body like lighting. I couldn't help but cry out, my back arching into him. I could feel the moment any restraint the demon had shattered.   
He started to move faster, harder. Fucking into me like an animal even as his lips teased, and lapped at my neck, claiming me. Breath hot on my skin. I couldn't stop the sounds I was making. The sensation of him moving in and out, hitting that spot over and over and over… The pressure I had felt in me building and building. A spark of fire that was burning hotter and hotter threatening to burn me to nothing but ash. He raked his teeth against my skin and I could feel myself almost clench around him then and there but I held myself back, tears burning my eyes.   
"So fucking beautiful, kitten," I could hear him say roughly in my ear. “You’re so close aren’t you?”

I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t find the words even though they were on my tongue. All I could do was cry out.

“Who do you belong to?” He purred in my ear, voice nothing but sin and sensuality before a finger brushed against my clit.

“Oh god!” I couldn’t help but scream out.

He snarled.

“Wrong  _ fucking _ answer.” He almost roared before biting down on my throat after a sharp thrust.

I admit I screamed, feel him draw blood. The pain mixed with the pleasure in a way I couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began.

I was so close now, nor was I the only one I could tell from the way his thrusts were shuddering, growing wilder and wilder. From how hands were digging in the wood floor, black claws that hadn’t been there earlier, scratching into the hardwood. He wanted to let go and I couldn’t help but crave the feeling of him doing it deep inside me.

“Who fucking  _ owns _ you?” He growled.

“Y-You do,” I whispered.

“I can’t hear you.”

“You!” I screamed my voice cracking

“Then cum and say my FUCKING NAME!”

“ _ MICHAEL _ !” I couldn’t help but scream out feeling my throat become raw as it washed over me. 

With that simple word, I felt the force on my wrists disappear and my arms wrapped around him as though he were the only thing anchoring me to earth as I fell apart around him, feeling like I was floating and falling all in one. I could feel him pound into me, I could hear him say my name like a mantra over and over until I felt him twitch deep inside. A burst of heat deep inside that made me tilt my head back as it felt like heaven even though I knew it was hell but I didn’t care.

It was  _ him _ .

I could feel exhaustion creeping on the edge of my vision but I didn’t mind. I looked to the demon in my arms with a smile as raised his head to look to me, curls wetly sticking to his forehead in a way that I couldn’t help but brush aside.

“You’re mine,” The demon, _My_ _demon_ , whispered like a prayer, breath playing against my lips as he leaned forward. “And I’m yours… _Utterly_.” 


	3. His Body, His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new morning... A new day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably don’t need to write this part after the last part but… I’d be lying if I didn’t want to write a little bit of Soft!Dom Michael and aftercare cause I cannot write hardcore shit without some fluff. My Demisexual ass just refuses…

_ “This is his body _

_ This is his love _

_ Such selfish prayers  _

_ And I can’t get enough...” _

_ -Florence and the Machine; Bedroom Hymns _

 

I’m not sure how long I laid there, my eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of the afterglow… Feeling Michael still so deep inside. I could have sworn it was just a moment or two. But when I opened my eyes once more I knew something had changed.

The exhaustion was gone and it was like the world had tilted. In a way, I suppose it had. I wasn’t lying on the hardwood floor in the middle of a broken circle of candles. Rather I was somewhere soft and warm. The bed, my mind supplied, feeling the soft fabric against my bare skin, still as naked as I was when I left the tub last night. I must have dozed off a bit, I thought faintly. But that wasn’t all.

Gentle fingers were brushing a few strands of hair I could feel had fallen across my ear. They were barely even touching me but it was enough for me to crave more. I only cracked my eye open just slightly to see, in the dim watery light of the morning, a figure sitting before me.

_Michael..._

Tension was set in the line of his shoulders and in every breath he took. Was he worried about something? I could see him start to pull his away and instantly I could feel my heart twist painfully.

“Please don’t stop,” I whimpered softly, missing that touch already.

I could hear his breath catch I must have surprised him which got me.  I rarely was able to surprise him. Was there something wrong?

“Oh… Um, did I wake you?” He asked softly.

I could picture that rare sheepish look that made him look so damn adorable in my mind's eye. I had to keep myself from smiling, although he had changed leaps and bounds from that broken man I had known when we met…

Sometimes the self-doubt would creep in. Even for him.  It never failed to get to me how sometimes the Antichrist seemed more human than most of the people I knew did.

“Maybe,” I with a happy sigh. “But don’t stop.”

I could swear he let out a breath as if he were holding it and once again those gentle warm fingers were running over my cheek, down the side of my neck, touch tickling my shoulder before running back up. As he did I could feel it shift from that human touch I knew to that leathery touch of the pale demon that lived in his veins and back again.

It was as if he wasn’t sure which form he should be in for this part. It was this thought more than anything that pulled me awake. I rubbed my eyes to see him sitting there before me as opposed to a shape.

I don’t think he had expected me to wake up so quickly as he looked a little surprised, those demonic feature fading into the human ones I knew so well. I also couldn’t help but notice he was in the navy pair of those boxers I had gotten him a few weeks back.

 _When had he just put those on?_  I wondered.

“Are you…? Are you with me now?” He asked suddenly, worry echoing in his voice and showing clearly on his face.

I was a little confused at first. What was he talking about?

“Of course I am,” I told him puzzled, about to get up off my side. “Why-?”

I then felt a small tug at my collarbone. A glance down and I could see gauze lying against my skin, extending under the blanket wrapped around me covering my breasts. The gauze was held against me with medical tape, I could see a little bit of blood showing in the white like a dark stain. I didn’t remember him putting that on me either.

My brain started to click awake. Several things I couldn’t explain after an orgasm? That meant that after… Oh.

 _Oh wow_ , I thought.

I hadn’t just dozed off, I had full-on blacked out. No wonder he had been worried, I had been all but dead to the world, caught in a place between sleep and awake and I hadn’t even warned him.  Had to admit I was a bit stunned. It had been a bit since he had wiped me out like that. Like… Since he had asked about giving these little games a try and after that, I had gotten better at giving him a heads up. Guess I must have been a little greedy last night. Even now I felt a little shaky, but so very well rested but…

I could feel myself start to crave just a little more, a need to feel him close. To make him know and feel how he made me feel. It was a small itch, but I knew it would turn to a need I wouldn’t be able to ignore. But now was not the time not when he was suddenly moving towards me.

“Hey, take it easy,” Michael commanded, hands suddenly at my shoulders gently pushing me down on the bed.

As soon as my back hit the soft covers -as if to keep me from sitting up or protesting- he hovered over me. He had one hand on my shoulder, I could feel his fingertips running over my skin, soothing me. Yet I noticed it was so light as if he expected me to pull away. The other hand was on the pillow next to my head holding himself up. He had well and truly surrounded me but- even if he wasn’t above me like this- I don’t think I would have pulled away.

Those breathtaking eyes were locked on me now, making it hard for me to want to move as I could see a storm of concern, fear, and a guarded edge to it all. It was as if he was expecting me to be angry or something else. My heart twisted seeing him like this but I found it hard to look away.

“You were…” He seemed to be having trouble putting it together in words, but I knew what he was afraid of.

Ever since we met, since we first reached out for each other Michael has always terrified of going too far. He's never said it but he’s always feared losing control, pushing me away. I’ve never asked but I didn’t have to. Some part of me has always known and although I've shown him time and again that I would fight with him for him…

The hold of some personal monster's were sometimes deeper than most.

“Just a bit ago you were…” Michael started again, looking away suddenly unable to meet my eyes now.

He didn’t have to tell me what I was like, he had described it to me once before when it first happened. I hadn't ever experienced it before with anyone when it had happened and it had scared the shit out of him then just as I could see it was now (mind you he was acting a lot calmer than that last time but I could see that panic, like a snake swimming just below the surface). I had been confused when this first happened, but now though…

I had to keep from smirking as he just looked so damn cute, feeling my heart almost burst from being so full. Reaching up I turned his face to me, hand carefully on his cheek. He felt so very warm and soft, so different from last night and yet it was still very much him as I looked into those too blue eyes.

“You really did a number on me this time. Didn’t you, hun?” I said with a giggle and a smile

Michael looked startled at first as if he were expecting something other then that. Then the worry started to melt over like snow in the sun. Relief taking its place. He leaned forward, putting his forehead against mine carefully, a small touch of skin and pressure, eyes sliding close at this touch. I could hear him breathe shakily as if he were barely able to hold himself together with my joke.

“You mean, you are all right? Everything is okay?” He breathed so softly I could barely hear it.

_Oh, baby..._

I couldn’t help but want to throw my arms around him and hold him close if it weren’t for the fact I had a feeling it would all but terrify him. It really said something that this man, this sweet man who was so lost and so broken hearted when we met and was only just now healing... Was the man who supposed to end the world.

I wonder what it said about the world we lived in but I chose not to think about that now, I had more important things right now… Him being the major one right now and he needed me

“I’m tougher than I look, Mike.” I reminded him teasingly.

I slowly started to trace his cheek, fingertips running across his cheekbones and going to the curve of that jaw that I had nibbled a few times in the past. He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes, a slight hitch of breath letting me know he was savoring it.

“I know,” Michael admitted, pulling back so he could look at me.

It was then blue eyes opened showing a storm of emotion, I could see them starting to glisten and my heart twisted a little more, tears bubbling in my throat.

“I just… You didn’t say anything for a few minutes before you fell asleep. I had thought… I had feared that… And-.”

I know, it was rude to interrupt him and where this any other situation he would give me a bit of hell for it. But seeing him look so worried and helpless I couldn’t stop myself even if I tried.

I leaned up and captured his lips with my own, sinking hands into that curly hair like I had been dying to do the night before. I could hear him let out a small muffled yelp at first a small jerk as if I had caught him off guard until he crumpled. I smiled into the kiss when I felt him sink into it as if he couldn't hold back.

Carefully, he pushed me back into the bed, all but leaning into me. I could feel the warmth of his bare skin even through the blanket and I wondered if there was anything that was as sweet. Trading soft chaste kisses as anything more would be a little too fast right now for both of us.

I could have stayed there all day. Laying on the bed, wrapped in those sheets, trading kisses but suddenly he pulled back to breathe. Before I could protest he leaned even closer nuzzling into my neck, a leg going over mine so he was all but on top of me. I was tempted to pull him close but knew with how I was now I wasn’t ready… At least…

Not yet.  

“Don’t think you can get away with not answering me...” I could hear him in my ear.

I chuckled to myself. When he had heard from various sources that verbal confirmation was needed for these particular games, he had become determined to get it when we played. And Michael was nothing if not someone who loved to do things per the manual. It was one of those things I teased him for, but… I admit I loved it all the same

“Are you okay?” He asked once more.

I could hear the insistence in his voice and, although I was tempted to tease a bit more, I knew he would need an answer and he was going to get it out of me one way or another. Not for the first time, I couldn’t wait to see what he would do when he fully came into his own and started to set up his own rules but I would wonder about it later.

“I am. I swear to you I am,” I finally told him, closing my eyes as I felt his lips against my neck, leaning back to offer more.

I could feel my body start to heat up as I felt his breath tickle my skin, this time like a warm glowing ember with a sweet slow burn.   _Not yet_ , I told myself. _Soon though_.

“Just happy I was able to keep up. Well mostly,” I added on, knowing this would put any fears of his to rest.  “You’re a bit of an asshole, Michael when you don’t play fair you know.”

I could hear the man (the ass) I loved chuckle. Michael pulled back to reveal that damn wicked smile that drove me nuts and made that warmth burn just a little hotter.  Jerk ain’t going to make this easy, I thought.

“Now why would I want to go and do a silly thing like that when I know you love it even more when I don’t?” Michael teased.

I gave him a look as I slyly reached over to grab one of the spare pillows. I had only just lifted it up to hit him with it. But he was far too fast for me, pinning my wrist down.

“You little shit!” I said trying not to laugh and failing pretty hard.

The smile he gave me was more than worth the trouble though.

“Now now, you already hit me last night remember? You can’t blame me for catching on to you.”

I had to try to keep from snorting but he brought up something that I had almost forgotten. I bit my bottom lip a little before I spoke.

“I didn’t hurt you with that did I?”

He looked at me, with surprise before he chuckled.

“You’re not the only one tougher than they look,” Michael said. “Besides… It was no more than I was expecting, knowing you when I sent you that message.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him.

“And you say I’m the one whose glutton for punishment,” I said.

He shook his head, yet I could swear he was trying to keep from snorting. Always the politer one of the two of us, although I did try.

“Speaking of…” Michael spoke suddenly.

He leaned his weight on one arm as a hand reached up. Those fingers caressed my collar bone slight before running over the edge of the tape to the makeshift bandage. It was a slight tickle against my skin that I wished he would outright touch but knew he would be hesitant. The cuts were far too close after all.

“Would you like me to heal you?” He asked tentatively. “We can wait if you wish. If you would rather I do something else I… Well, I may have been a little excessive again.”

He (sadly) pulled his hand away and gave a small tilt of his head, glancing over a little gingerly. I looked over to the nightstand to see several packs of gauze, medical tape next to a bottle of lotion, a few chocolate bars, and a glass of water. All waiting to be used, just in case.

 _He wasn’t kidding about being excessive_ , I thought. But I didn’t mind it in the least bit. In fact, not for the first time and probably not for the last, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. It made me love him even more if it were possible. But I knew what I needed right now and I knew he needed to too as I couldn’t get that look of fear and worry out of my mind.

“Tempting but…” I told him.

Instead of reaching out to the things he had besides us, I took his free hand into my own. Putting it back on the bit of tape and pulling the blanket over my chest down to my stomach. I could hear his breath catch, I could feel his too blue eyes and those fingers barely tease my skin. I was already craving his touch more than anything he had ready for me. Yet his eyes looked up to meet mine, for a moment I could tell Michael was silently asking if I was sure. I guess he was expecting something else after it had been so long since we had done a scene like this. I nodded to him, a smile on my face and he took a deep breath nodding back in return.

“This may sting a little,” Michael warned, gently getting an edge of the tape ready.

I admit it I chuckled slightly. After last night it was almost a little funny.

“No more than you with a riding crop,” I told him.

Michael gave me a superior look in return but I could see him fighting a smile. A distraction I knew, as he slowly started to peel a corner of that tape up.

“And you really seemed to like that now, didn’t you... Little girl?” Michael drawled.

I could hear that haughty tone of voice he had started to adopt of late since that meeting he had with the Cooperative. I couldn’t help but note he was getting better at it, perfecting it, as it was getting sexier and sexier each time. Maybe that was why I could not stop myself.

Michael was the son of Satan, a rightful prince of hell, the beast from the deep, ender of the world, and probably a bunch of other things that I couldn’t name or know as religion was never really my forte (hell I didn’t really believe in a devil until Michael).

And I here I was, on the bed beneath him, sticking my tongue out at the asshole.

He gave me a sly smirk return but I saw the warning when his eyes flickered black for a moment. Oh boy...

“I suggest you put that back unless you plan on using it once we’re done,” Michael said lowly, but there edge of danger echoing in that silky voice his.

I swore I could hear that voice run down my spine to my core. I get the feeling I may not be the only one wanting more, I thought quickly pulling my tongue back behind my lips, feeling my skin start to heat up slightly. Already a wicked idea started to form in my mind but before I could really consider any more on it he slowly started to pull up more insistently the tape, peeling it off my skin.

I couldn’t help but wince, hissing slightly at the sting and the pull. It always seemed to hurt more than the slice of the knife or the crack of any whip or crop. But that wasn’t all I could still feel that tacky, sticky residue it left behind that would take me forever to wash off if I tried.

Above me, I could hear Michael softly hush in a way that soothed the pain slightly. Yet a small whimper still left me when the morning air hit the cuts. I could imagine that they were probably a bit of a mess. I had faintly felt the blood trickling down my skin last night but as he thrusted into me but I hadn’t cared as feeling him so close. I wonder if he had cleaned them and if maybe the lack of reaction with that that was another reason for his fear earlier. All the same, I couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief when I pulled the last bit of the tape off. He crumpled the bandage up before tossing it at the bin near the nightstand.

I was just about to look down at the damage done when suddenly he was leaning forward, lips at my neck, kissing up my throat softly. At first, I had thought it was another distraction, but it was one I didn’t mind as I tilted my head back, exposing my neck to him. Then suddenly I felt a slight twinge and soreness at a kiss. I couldn’t help the small gasp as I, at first, didn’t understand and then I remembered… He had bitten me last night. I had felt him break the skin as he thrust into me hungrily, demanding I tell him who I belonged to.

 _Fuck…_ The memory made me swallow a moan. I had a feeling Michael seemed to know it too as the hand that had pulled off my bandage was now just so softly running down and then up my side.  Going higher and higher leaving a hot trail in its wake. Soft lips kissing the outline of the bite as that hand of his cupped my breast, teasing the nipple before cupping, squeezing. A small dance of pain and pleasure as he ran skin over skin, making me have to remember how to breathe.

“The bite … Don’t heal that one all the way,” I whispered to him, knowing he would understand.

I felt him kiss the bite with a feather-light touch one wouldn’t think he could possess. Letting me know he heard me, loud and clear.

“Didn’t think you would want me to,” He breathed in my ear making me shiver and I felt butterflies in my chest.

It was always hard to say who loved it more when he marked me, him or me. But before I could follow that train of thought I felt the sweet tickle of power, as he started to heal the cuts on my chest and the bite at my neck.

It never failed to get me as that small touch of warmth started got grow stronger and stronger.

I sighed as I felt it flow into me from those sinfully soft lips, and from those fingers running over my skin. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to moan while it was almost as if my bones were started to thrum, cells start to knit together as another wicked idea came to mind.  An idea Michael must not have caught as he was kissing up my neck to the curve of my jaw. Nipping before going down once more.

“Beautiful,” I could hear him breath, “Just like this.”

Tease, I thought biting my lip, trying to remember myself.

But I couldn’t stop the moans as the sensation of him healing me growing stronger and stronger. I could hear him softly hum in response. The sound toe-curling.

“Michael,” I managed to breath out, closing my eyes as I knew looking at him while he did this would tip me off the edge.

_Not yet. Damn it not yet._

“Breath,” I could hear him remind me, voice low enough to feed the fluttering in my lower belly. “We’re almost finished.”

I nodded, closing my eyes, feeling him move the hand that had pinned my other wrist. Fingers lacing with mine in a way that made it easy to steady myself as I felt that feeling grow stronger and stronger.

Almost as soon as the heat, the thrumming was becoming unbearable before it suddenly just…

Stopped.

I couldn’t help but whimper as I felt him pull away, taking a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I’m probably dripping on the sheets now after that, I thought. And he hadn’t touched my ass yet…

Yeah probably won’t be able to go full on that either or the fun will end before it starts. I thought, breathing hard.

But it was worth it as I opened my eyes and glanced down. There just below my collar bone, I could see the cuts were fully healed, the skin ached a little from being knit together, showing a little discolored like I had a slight slap in the morning light. In a few hours, you wouldn’t even know that they had been healed.

At least that adhesive crap is gone, I thought. Looking over I saw him reach over for the glass of water.

“Michael you don’t have-.” I started.

But he shook his head, there was a look in his eye that made it clear he was going to dig his heels in this.

“Drink this, I won’t say it again,” He all but ordered me.

Normally I would sass him but after that… I needed something to calm me down, besides as my mouth felt dry, my throat cracked. Carefully I sat up, wincing a little as my ass started to remind me of the riding crop from last night. I tried to hide it but I really should have known better.

Suddenly that invisible force was pushing me back slightly so I was slouched up. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sit that way for long without my back giving me hell but it did take the weight off my ass. I looked to him a little surprised as he leaned a little closer forward.

“Take a few sips at least and we’ll get to that next.”

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about and took the small clear glass in both hands. It was cool to the touch and I wondered if that was because he had just poured it or if it was his powers. Either way, I was grateful as I brought the glass up to my lips and drank.

I know he had asked for a few sips but I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until that cold water hit my tongue, the cold clean taste of it better than anything I could have asked for right then and there. Well almost. The way Michael was looking at me with that proud smile was very very close behind it.

“Better?” He asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes but nodded all the same.

“Yes… Much,” I admitted, handing over the glass.

We weren’t sure why his powers had that effect on me. Maybe because he only ever healed me when he hadn’t ever done so with anyone else? Or maybe because of the demonic side of him had claimed me as well? Either way, he always left me half panting and body singing when used his powers like that on me. When he first tried he had asked if it hurt me… Well, that time I was unable to form a sentence but I at least admitted it did anything but.

Michael sat the glass on the bedside table before the reached for the lotion.

“Now for the rest… Would you rather I heal you all the way or would you prefer not?”

I bit my lip thinking carefully. I knew I had the entire weekend to heal but… At the same time, I would be lying if I didn’t say I didn’t have a few things in mind for this weekend that would make it a bit of a pain.

“Partial please.”

There was that devilish smirk once more as he stood up from the bed as if I had played right into his hand.  _Oh, just you wait for Michael… Just you wai_ t...

“Good answer, little one.” He told me, reaching for the covers before pulling them off me entirely.

Once again I was naked before him but this time I didn’t have the urge to hide. Not when he was looking at me like that. Like he had all of the time in the world to do so, eyes tracing down my back, down the curve of my ass the sensation giving me goosebumps with the cool morning air.

“On your stomach.”

I nodded. Moving a little bit down the bed, careful to not bump my ass too much, wincing here and there when I did. Rolling over to lay down on my stomach. I sighed relaxing into the sheet. I could feel that satisfied smirk I knew he wore when seeing his handiwork, and the thought sent a slight pulse through me that had me aching.

 _Not yet,_  I told myself.  _Almost._

I could hear him press down the nozzle for a few pumps of lotion, rub his hands together, and then… I gasped as I felt the cool touch of the lotion but as soon as I felt the goose bumps forming, I felt the heat of his magic. It wasn’t as strong as before but it was still enough to feed the thrumming. As if to sweetly torture me just little more he leaned forward and started to kiss up my spine.

“You know… You’re rather lucky you asked for this,” he said in my ear above my whimpers. “I’m still not entirely convinced you didn’t take that bath last night to spite me.”

At first, I was a little confused, hands on my skin making it hard to think of anything else when it hit me… The open door that was my proverbial rabbit hole last night. I couldn’t help but grin.

“I thought that was you,” I replied, my voice sounding a little more even then how I felt. “You could have joined me you know.”

I felt a wave of heat along that I had to bite lip at with his chuckle. I glanced over my shoulder to watch him give me that seemingly innocent look… If it weren’t for the fact his eyes glinted in that way that made my stomach somersault.

“Oh, I entertained the thought, however...” His head tilted over to the clothes that were folded on the chair in the corner. “I have been planning this for a bit now ever since we started to stock the Outposts.”

Even now I could recognize the black and bit of red as the ones he wore last night. The tailored Victorian garb that had thrown me for a loop when I saw him, yet… I’d be lying if I said it didn’t suit him cause  _fucking hell_  did it suit him.

“But I suppose the punishment you had last night will suffice for now. However, don’t think you are entirely off the hook as it fucking hurt not joining you.”

I giggled.

“You like that about me, don’t lie Mike.” I winked.

He shook his head.

“So that’s what they are going with at the Outposts? They are going full Gothic Horror eh?”

That earned a slight smile.

“Something like it anyway,” Michael told me. “The Sanctuary we will be in will be similar let a bit different. At least that is how I am ordering it to be anyway.”

I shook my head. Always so dramatic, I thought.

“Not bad,” I said with a smirk. “Course with yours I prefer it on the floor...”

He couldn’t stop the chuckle, although there was a slight slap on my rear that let me know he would get me back for that.

“You would… But I must ask if you think I should add something.”

I thought of it for a moment. Already I was thinking… Maybe a slight trace of red to counteract all the black? Something to match the scarf? I wondered if he wouldn’t mind me playing with something, probably not as he seemed to liked to experiment with his look. But there was something else that came to mind.

“Well… I may have a few ideas Mr. High and Mighty. But you already know my first suggestion.”

I looked over my shoulder to catch him rolling his eyes.

“You’re not going to let it go are you?” Michael said with a sigh.

“Hey, you were the one who asked if you should bother to cut your hair, Langdon, and I told you…”

“ ‘You would rather I didn’t.’ Even though it’s rather  _annoying_  as it stands now.” He said, motioning to the curls that were growing longer and longer each day.

If it weren’t for the fact he was healing my red skin, I would have tried to throw the pillow at him again. He loved having long hair and we both knew it but the jerk seemed to enjoy teasing me about it.

“You know it will be so worth it!”

He scoffed and I felt the warmth from his power start to fade away and then he drew his hand away.  

“You are persistent  I will give you that much.”

I gave a slight shrug, rolling over and pulling my knees up to my chest letting him sit down on the bed.

“If I remember right that’s another reason you fell for me,” I replied brightly.

Michael let out an almighty sigh as if I was being unreasonable. You brat, I  thought, half tempted to stick my tongue but those thoughts were dashed.

“I suppose that is why I’m considering on humoring you,” Michael admitted.

I could feel my jaw drop.

_No way..._

“You mean… You’re going to do it?” I couldn’t help but say excitedly.

“Perhaps…” He admitted with a grin. “You’ve asked so nicely, after all, I suppose I can give in just this once. Although… The coked out nerds I’m forced to contend with may never let me hear the end of this.”

I laughed aloud, knowing he was talking about those two scientists at the Robotics Lab that I had met once or twice. Yeah, that had been an experience.

Never could understand how he met those two or how they started to work together (Satan maybe?) but he seemed to put a bit of stock in them, saying that someone close to him told him to give them a chance before they left (not for good, he had insisted and said I would meet them one day). I wasn’t sure about them myself but... I guess they had to have brains somewhere buried under all of that cocaine and call girl numbers. They work in robotics after all.

“Yeah well...I could always show up in that little red thing that you like and I’m sure they would understand pretty quickly,” I joked. “Mind you I’d have to get past the lady at the front desk…”

Michael swung to face me to me and I swore his eyes, his entire appearance flashed pale.  _Uh oh…_  I thought. Must have poked at his demonic side a little too much.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He all but growled. “I don’t need them staring at you any more than they already do when you visit besides, I thought I made it very clear last night...”

Faster than was humanly possible he was over me in a second. I was barely able to grasp as my wrists were pinned on the pillow above my head. Grip firm.

“You. Are. Mine.” He said and I swear his voice echoed in the room, thought my body and soul.

 _Oh sweetheart I know_ , I thought trying not to grin as the trap was baited.

“Really?” I said evenly. “Remind me again, my lord.”

With that lips were pressing against mine, the kiss hungry yet sweet like chocolate. I couldn’t help but deepen it, the pull to do so too hard to ignore even if I wanted to. Tongue teasing the seam of his lips just slightly in a way that I knew would sate the hunger I knew we both had just slightly I couldn’t help but smile as he responded in kind, letting my wrists grow so my hands were free once more. I could taste his moans as I ran my hands down his back, up his sides. Pulling back to nibble at his lower lip just slightly in a way I knew made him shiver.

_Got him._

A smile was his only warning when I pushed at his side suddenly, forcing him to lay flat on the bed with me over him. Switching places so effortlessly I knew that he was buzzing from that kiss still.  Too blue eyes widened as he realized what happened, he opened his mouth as though to protest when I leaned down and kissed him once more as I settled on him. I moaned with him as my bare skin touched his own, careful to put a leg over him so he was between my thighs.

My turn now, my lord. I thought a devilish smirk. I slowly started to kiss along that strong jawline I loved so much, hands running down his chest and stomach to his boxers. Now he looked good in them but I couldn’t help but think they’d look better just a bit lower.  I nipped at his throat as I teased his waistband, pulling it down a little, inch by inch.

“Wait,” I could hear him say, voice rough and lower than normal. “Are you sure that you- _oh fuck_!”

His voice broke out into a low moan. It didn’t help I was rubbing him through the thin fabric of his boxers now, feeling him grow just a bit harder under the cloth. Cheap shot, I know, but turnabout is fair play after all.

“I don’t know, having you at my mercy is aftercare enough wouldn’t you say?” I grinned.

Michael let out a slight growl.

“Damn it, you know what I mean!” He managed to say, hips jerking when I pulled my hand away.

I couldn’t help but kiss him again, smiling as I did. Of course, he would be terribly worried about me after that scene last night but I knew I would be okay. He always treated me like glass when lovemaking was involved and… After the week he had, I think he needed it.

“Let me feel you close baby,” I said. “Please...”

He looked like he was about to protest, those soft lips of his parted to say something when I couldn’t help but twist my hand slightly. The low moan he let out all but echoing in the bedroom.

“You’re insatiable.” He managed to grit out.

“What can I say?” I grinned leaning forward to kiss down his neck. “You bring that out in me… My lord.”

The growl he let out all but making me want to arch into him but I held back. I didn’t want fast this time, I didn’t want hard. I wanted something that would burn into us both like a brand.  And I knew exactly how.

“Besides… I think it’s time I give my lord his due don’t you?”

I could hear him gasp slightly as I, slow, started to kiss down that collar bone. Nipping on the skin to hear his breath catch. Mouthing down his chest where I could taste his heart beat.  Nuzzling that bit of belly that I couldn’t help but love. Each time I inched down his body my hands inched his boxers down lower and lower.

Until the sighs were broken by a deep unholy groan. I glanced down to see his cock, just as beautiful as the rest of him. Hot and hard, he looked like he was aching for my touch. He breathed my name like a prayer and I glanced up to see him breathing hard as if he were trying to steady himself, hands curled into fists on the bed sheets knuckles white.

I knew he wanted to demand I touch but I knew he wanted me to make the first move. He must have decided that if this was going to be my “aftercare” then he was going to give me the reigns. I smiled softly to myself.

Carefully I pulled his boxers past his knees, watching him as carefully as he had watched me last night before.  Just as I was about to pull them lower to his ankles suddenly the bit of fabric all but vanished from my fingers and… Well, off him entirely. I gasped in shock, confused at first as to what just happened before I looked up at him. Michael looked like he was barely holding himself back.

“You are taking too  _fucking_  long,” He growled lowly.

“Oh?” I asked crawling up him once more, sitting on those thighs of his.

I couldn’t help but grind a little into the bare skin there. Whimpering as I felt the hot skin against me, getting a little wetter. Hand going to his cock, gently touching the head before running my fingers along the shaft. Suddenly Michael sat up, his lips on the half-healed bite mark sending a shock up my spine.

“And this isn’t about me,” Michael replied.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around the small of my back, keeping me still. Before I could ask I felt a slight shock like lightning. His other hand, My brain was barely able to supply as that hot touch was rubbing and teasing my clit. Suddenly he was pulling me closer and I couldn’t help but groan as I felt him there against the lips of sensitive skin. My wetness coating his cock. I couldn’t help but push against him, the feeling of skin on skin one I wanted to lose myself into.

Almost…

There was one thing I wanted with a selfish hunger. Something I hadn’t asked him for aftercare but… I think this was something he needed from the flashing of black eyes. I could see it, that other part of him that still wanted to claim me still even though I was his.

“Wait…” I said.

Michael pulled back, his face was unsure. Until I spoke.

“Don’t hide from me, Michael,” I told him, tracing that beautiful jawline of his. “I want all of you, please.”

I watched him swallow hard. Even after earlier, and so many times of this, he always looked scared when I asked him to show me what he really was. What lurked under his skin. What he had to hide from the world. Not for the first time I wanted to gut whoever hurt him before as those scars still ran deep and I had caught them bleeding on occasion. But I wasn’t going to let it ruin what we had now.

Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes… Slowly his golden tan skin started to grow paler and paler. Until it turned to the familiar pale marble veined with black and gray. The human feel of his skin grew thicker, tougher, yet just as smooth. He grew warmer like he was a furnace made flesh, his handsome carved features turning harsh in the dim morning light. The ginger blond of his hair grew even more vivid until it rivaled fiery sunlight. Slowly he opened his eyes to show nothing but darkness, blacker than the night sky.

He was...

I’m sure to most he would seem terrifying, inhuman...   _Monstrous_. But even after the change, I could still see him there. Micheal…  _My Michael._  I could see it with how he looked at me, unsure, almost fearful, and with such love…

Maybe I was the only person in the world who saw it but… He was just as breathtaking here as he was in the form he showed the world. Maybe more so in my eyes.

I couldn’t help but kiss him tenderly, teasing the veins I could feel in his shaft as I positioned him at my entrance. I could hear him whimper, tasting his moans on my tongue. And then I slowly started to lower onto him.

The stretch of him making me pull my lips back if only to cry out as if to the heavens.  _Oh, gods…_  I felt so full of him. Suddenly, his hands were in my hair, urging me to look at him a slight devilish smirk on his face, before that other hand of his was teasing my clit tearing a moan from my lips.

“You want your lord?” He said. “Then show him, little one. Perhaps he may even reward you after this.”

I whimpered, my stomach clenching a little turning my whimper into a moan and making him hiss as I tensed around him. The pleasure on the pale demon’s face too much for me to ignore as I started to move slowly, sensually, just relishing the feeling of him being all around me as he pulled me greedily for another kiss. Leaving me with the feeling that I wasn’t going to be able to do much this weekend and was going to have hell walking around the office on Monday but I was finding it hard to care with the pleasured look on his demonic face.

_The only one who got to see him like this..._

The Satanists under his command, the members of this Cooperative he had under his thumb, all of those people… They could have the face he liked to show them. That beautiful angel he appeared to be.

But I knew the truth and seeing him look at me like that as I continued to move, fingers teasing the bite on my neck...

I planned on keeping that pale demon for myself.


End file.
